


Morning

by slashersmasherlover



Category: Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Smut, old man myers, plot? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersmasherlover/pseuds/slashersmasherlover
Summary: Morning sex with 2018!Michael Myers
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Morning

Being in a relationship with Michael Myers was far from easy, but you loved him too much to leave. Even in the moments when he got home from a kill, covered in blood with a wild look in his eyes and his infamous murder boner, being so rough with you that sometimes you thought he would kill you right then and there, you loved him.

Age had been kind to him; he was still as strong as ever and just as murderous as he was when he was younger. Michael was a bit gentler and more affectionate with you than he would have been, had he known you then. You didn’t know why he treated you so well, but you didn’t question it. He would never admit it, but he was afraid that you would leave him for someone who was a better person and closer to your own age.

It was the early hours of the morning, and both of you were awake laying in bed. You had the most wonderful wet dream of Michael, but you did not know that you were tossing, turning, and moaning his name in your sleep until he pressed himself against you.

You turned toward him, face red in embarrassment. Before you could apologize, his lips were on yours in a lazy, sloppy kiss. You kissed him back, and all of the sudden his tongue was in your mouth and his hand down your pants. He groaned when he felt how wet you were already.

Michael took his hand out, tasting you before ridding you of your pants before taking his own off. His lips returned to yours again before slowly entering you, making you moan into the kiss. The rest of the morning was spent in bed with Michael slowly thrusting into you and the bedroom was filled with your moans and his grunts.

When you were both finished, you let out a soft “I love you” and Michael wrapped his arms around you.

“I love you too,” he whispered, so quiet that you weren’t sure if he had said it at all. Was it your imagination?


End file.
